1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a computer program. More, particularly, the invention relates to am information processing apparatus recording content and position information independently of each other and an information processing method and a computer program for processing content and position information recorded independently of each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some information processing apparatus acquire still images and moving images (which will be collectively referred to as “content”) by imaging an object, acquire position information when imaging the object, and record the position information in a recording medium (see JP-A-2000-187687 (Patent Document 1)). For example, some video cameras have a GPS (Global Positioning System) incorporated therein to measure the position of the video cameras during an imaging operation or when the cameras are supplied with power. Position information obtained as a result of the measurement is recorded in a time-sequential manner in a semiconductor memory or hard disk which is also incorporated.